A One Demoknight Stand
by bignastyshrek
Summary: After an accident involving a teleporter, the Red Demoman is teleported to the world of Etrian Odyssey in the town of Tharsis. He quickly bonds with Wynne the blacksmith, and they have sex. I know it's dumb how he gets to their world, but you aren't reading this story for the plot.


"Teleporter, going up!" An engineer wearing red clothes says in his traditional Southern accent as he lays down a pile of metal, then begins smacking it with his wrench.

"Ah, would ye hurry it up, Dell! I ain't got all day!", a black Scottish cyclops exclaims. "Besides, the Blue team has killed our Medic and Heavy!"

Dell is rather upset. "Can it, Tavish!" He projects, quite upset. "It's almost done, then we can go back and stock up on health and ammo." After a few seconds and smacks with the wrench, it's completely built.

"There we go, finally!" The Demoman shouts as he jumps in the portal, and the Engineer soon follows.

"Phew, ready to go back out, Tavish?" Engineer looks around, but notices that his Scottish friend is missing. "Tavish? Oh, shoot! The teleporter must've malfunctioned!"

* * *

However, in a world not so far away from the Gravel Wars known as Tharsis, a friendly young blacksmith named Wynne was in the middle of another day of work.

"Ah, dis is gonna be anotha good day at da Berund Atelier." She does a hearty laugh to herself, then smiles. "Ah sure hope we get a lotta good trades in." However, seemingly out of nowhere, the Demoman phases in her shop in a daze, stumbling around and knocking her stacks of weapons over.

"Oh, sheeeit…" The Demoman shakes his head as he gets up. "What in blazes am I doin' 'ere?"

"I could ask you da same ting!" Wynne exclaims, startled at his appearance. "Whaddya want wit me?"

"Oh, I dunneven know who you are!" Demoman exclaims. "All I know is I'm bleedin' to death from bullet wounds!"

Wynne sees that this man obviously has no malintent, and decides to show pity on him. "Listen ta me, okeh? Mah guess is yas came here from a junked up portal or sometink. Bottom line, ya don't belongs here. I'll tell ya what I can do, I'll put ya in the inn till 7 PM, thens we can chat. Sounds okeh?"

"Oh…" Demoman is quite happy with her sudden kindness. "Aye, that'd be mighty fine of ye, lassey! Thank ye so much!" He smiles and reaches a hand to shake hers, but he quickly withdraws it due to the wounds. "Ouch… Please hurry."

"On it, pardner!" Wynne says as she hoists the man on her back with her strong arms, then checks him in to Dalla's inn. Following that, she needs to get to work at the Atelier.

* * *

A few hours later, Wynne comes back to the inn to find a fully healed Demoman chatting it up with Dalla, the innkeeper. Upon her entry, Demoman smiles and waves at her.

"Aye, there she is!" Demoman greets enthusiastically. "The fine lass who took me to this here inn and saved my life!"

"Oh, shuddup. All I did was takes ya here. Dalla did everytink else. But hey, why doncha come back to da Atelier? I'd love to chat witcha!"

Demoman smiles. "Of course!" With that, Demoman and Wynne head on their way back to her Atelier. "By the way, my friends call me the Demoman."

"And I'm Wynne." She smiles, and eventually they arrive. "Dis is my shop!" Wynne says enthusiastically. "I make lotsa swords here. Whateva da customers are gonna buy."

Demoman sees her collection of swords and thinks about his sword. He decides it's a good time to show it to her. "You make swords?" He is excited, as he was too bruised to notice anything when he first arrived at her shop. "I love swords!" He then pulls out his favorite sword. "This is my favorite one. I call it 'The Eyelander'. A real beauty, isn't it?"

Wynne is absolutely startled. She's never seen a sword like it. "Oh my stars… dis hasta be da best darned sword I ever layed my two eyes on!"

"Haha! Not bad, I know!" Demoman laughs heartily, then holds the sword up in a heroic pose. "Ye know, bein' stuck here ain't all bad. I might need to get back ta my original world sometime, but fer now." He relaxes in one of her chairs. "Fer now I'm fine stayin' here."

"I'm glad to hear dat." Wynne tells him. "Ya might needs ta join a guild and slay some monsters 'round here to make a living. But I'd bet it's no trouble fer a big tall 'un likes ya!"

"Of course!" Demoman exclaims. "I'd better do that right away!" As he says that, he makes toward the door, but trips on his way out. He would fall to the floor, but Wynne catches him in her arms just in time.

"Are ya okeh?" Wynne tells him as she holds him in her strong arms. But he says nothing. They both exchange starry eyed gazes into each other's eyes, their lips moving closer to each other's. Demoman stands up out of her arms without disturbing the gaze and sooner or later, they begin making out.

"Mmm…" Demoman moans into Wynne's lips, and touches his tongue to hers in the kiss, causing her to moan as well. Demoman wraps his arms around her, and she does the same to him. They hold the kiss for a few long minutes, before breaking away and looking at each other, very starry-eyed.

"Umm… Mistah Demoman?" Wynne asks, blushing slightly. "Do ya tink ya could… light up my furnace tonight?"

Demoman blushes. He knows what she means, but no one's ever asked him this upfront if they could do it. After a while of thinking, he makes his answer. "Yah, of course, lassie!" He smiles, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, yer so strong!" She blushes heavily as he does that, and she soon leads him to a back room, complete with a bed. "I tink ya knows what ta do." She winks at him, and he understands. He begins taking her apron off, leaving little more than her small black strapless bra and panties. She begins blushing, and soon after, she is completely naked in front of Demoman. He smiles and begins feeling her body, but she stops him. "Nah-ah-ah, Mister. Now it's yer turn to get undressed." She first takes off his heavy vest, then his red shirt and pants, and finally his white undershirt, exposing his bulge under his undies. She smiles and begins squeezing at it, causing it to grow.

"You're such a tease, lass." Demoman smiles at seeing how much fun she's having with his bulge, then decides to pull his underwear all the way down, revealing his BBC. She sees its magnitude and blushes heavily, then begins jacking him off, causing him to moan. "Oh! You're… very strong." He says.

"Dontcha worry, tough guy. I got plenty experience wit' my hammers, and I know how to handle a dick too. Trus' me, dose thirsty boys at da Dancing Peacock would do anything for sex wit' me." She laughs and continues jacking him off, then slowly moves her mouth on his BBC to suck it.

"Ahh… good girl." Demoman moans and rubs her head and back, causing her to moan as well and bring vibrations into the situation. She keeps sucking it, deepthroating it after a bit, and eventually prompts Demoman into his climax. "I'm gonna blow, Wynne!" She keeps sucking, and eventually Demoman shoots it all in her mouth. She gulps down every last drop, which puts Demoman in a state of awe.

"I can drink a lot, ya know. Dose thirsty boys at da bar tink dey can drink more dan me, but I beat 'em every time." They both share a laugh, as Demoman is a heavy drinker as well, then Wynne lies on the bed and spreads her legs. "Now ya know. Give it to me and don't hold notink back."

Demoman takes the hint, and begins humping her from the front, shoving his BBC in and out of her pussy. She moans very loudly and sticks her tongue out in an ahegao face, being unable to contain herself. He keeps thrusting, showing no mercy on her, while Wynne is in tears due to the pleasure.

"It's so big! An' warm an' hard!" She keeps moaning, and eventually Demoman is about ready to cum.

"Lass, I'm gonna cum!" Demoman shouts.

"Do it on my face!" Wynne responds, and Demoman pulls out of her and shoots his load right on the blacksmith's face. She smiles through blushes, and they both laugh.

"Well, I'd better get cleaned up." Demoman says. "Can't leave a place lookin' messy." He prepares himself to go to Wynne's bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed, and she goes in after him. Eventually, they're all cleaned up and ready to sleep. Demoman gets in the bed first, and Wynne follows.

"Umm… Mistah Demoman?" Wynne asks.

"Hmm? What is it, lass?" He responds.

"Could ya… could ya spoon me here tonight?"

"Ah, of course I can. C'mere, you." He smiles warmly and wraps his arms around her, and she faces her back to him as the little spoon. They both sleep warmly in the bed, and Demoman gets ready for his new life in Tharsis.


End file.
